Cul-de-sac Alien Invasion 2: The Return
After holding back the Alien invasion, a massive alien fleet appears over the Human homeworld, Earth. In this one the beginnings determine of the choices Edd-545 made in the final level. The kids of the Cul-de-sac and the eds will be ready to fight this onslaught and bring this fight to Lemon Brook and the deserted planet, Mars Beginnings Jet pack: Edd-545 wakes from a long recovery from the destruction of the mothership, and finds his friends saying that a second Alien fleet has appeared, so he grabs his weapons armor and supplies, and sees Alien fighters, ground troops, and attack dropships attempting to burn Peach Creek. but he can stop it. No Jet pack: The Lemon Brook Lumpers came out for practice and discover the lifepod and opened it. They discovered Edd-545, a Spartan from Peach Creek, an ed and Spartan from Peach Creek, the coach was going to announce until Edd woke and found himself on the Lemon Brook jr high football field, the lumpers were going to tackle him so he still had a ruler, unknown how he got it, but his armor must've supplied it, so he fights his way through with just a ruler and heard his friends dying in his mind, he needed to get back to Peach Creek, he manage to take a Lemon Brook school bus and drove it back to Peach Creek. Plot The eds and the kids were relaxing after holding back the Alien invasion, until a second wave of Alien cruisers attacked and forced the cul-de-sac to general quaters. Level 1: The return As alien dropship swarm overhead, Edd had an idea, Eddy was curious, Ed was being Ed, and Rolf was holding a pitch fork and a Magnum. Edd's plan was to detonate the reactor aboard the cruiser, the blast will destroy the cruiser and the dropships. The player takes control of Rolf as he carries a bomb, to the cruiser, he would have to drop the bomb to use his pitchfork and magnum. Once Rolf reaches the LZ, John's dropship will pick him up and drop him into the cruiser, Rolf will arm the bomb and plant it into the reactor, using Edd-545's advice, Rolf will direct the ship and the dropships, back into space from the bridge. Rolf has the bomb set to 15 minutes, Ed decided to pick Rolf up when he was finished. Ed's Falcon was at the hanger, fighting off the aliens waiting for Rolf's arrival, Rolf arrived and fought of the remaining aliens, just before the ship accended into space, Ed and Rolf escaped. The Cul-de-sac watched the fireworks, and Edd said, "We can't hold this position much longer, we have to fallback to Lemon Brook." Level 2: The Road to Lemon Brook As transport veichles withdrew to Lemon Brook, they were still in for fighter attacks, patrol Hornets were stationed around the convoy, including Falcons with grenade launchers. The player controls Edd as the convoy drives to Lemon Brook, alien fighters attack the convoy, the transports are reinforced, the aliens will have time getting through that armor, its hard to destroy a transport while someones shooting at them. Edd was on the turret and as he shoots down the fighters, he thinks to himself, "Why are they attacking us, why are they following us, when Peach Creek lies in ruins, and Why are the Kankers not involved?" Eddy, flying a Hornet said, "If the Kankers are responsible for this, it's every man for himself." Once all bandits were shot down, they made it to Lemon Brook, with the Lumpers leadership overthrown, they were offered hospitality. Level 3: The kidnapping As everyone sat done for dinner, they prayed to end this war, Until a note was left on Edd's bed, it said, "Hiya boys, We took the the hussy, if you want to survive our army's onslaught, you marry us, on Mars! May, Marie, and Lee." The kids in shock, Ed Edd, n Eddy in fear of what will happen to Nazz, until the aliens struck Lemon Brook, they are fighting on ground and in the air. Their host said, "If you don't act, many people will die!" The player controls Eddy as he runs in, gets to cover and defends the safehouse with Kevin, next will be Edd as he rescues citizens, and brings them to the safehouse with Rolf, Jonny 2x4 will man the safehouse's AA gun to shoot down as many dropships as he could, and Sarah and Jimmy will place Auto turrets and AA turrets along the safehouse's exterior. After all enemies are killed, they are taking 6 Sabre fighters to Mars. Level 4: Back to the hanger: The team is now going to the hanger to launch themselves in 6 Sabre fighters to Mars to rescue Nazz and defeat the Kankers. Automatic turrets are online, but shoot anything that moves due to the attacks. The Player controls Kevin as he follows Edd to the Sabre launch site in the hanger, once there Edd will intiate the launch sequence, and tells them to board the Sabres before the turrets wreck them due to Cole Protocal, Ed was wondering about Edd being left behind. Kevin thought, "Edd might be coming in something big as an escort." Level 5: Prototype As all Sabres launched, everyone wondered, why did Edd stay behind? Until they were ambushed by Alien fighters, until half of the fighters were shot down, and a massive robot like suit attaches to Ed's Sabre. Kevin said, "It's the prototype suit from the hanger." Rolf said, "Who is driving that metallic beast?" Edd radioed, "Edd-545 to Sabre team, We need to get to Mars, I got your six." Sarah said, "You heard him, lets go." The player controls Edd in the prototype suit, as he protects his friends from the fighters. Once all fighters are down, they will make it to mars. Level 6: Mars landing The Sabres have landed, but Edd was bonded to the suit until he rescues Nazz. The Squad keeps an eye out for the Kankers, the player controls Jonny 2x4 as they find the Kankers, they searched until they came to a peak with a sign that called it, "Kanker's Peak" and a notice that says, "Force marriage between the Kankers and the Eds tonight" Edd sees it, and says, "In a hundred years will I kiss a Kanker." As Jonny and the squad climbed to the top, they saw a ceromony, "We are on the thirty seventh level of Hades!", said Ed. Level 7: Kiss the Prototype suit and Edzilla As they saw that preperation, Edd accidently fired the suits jet boosters, giving away their position, allowing them to get captured, but Edd's suit was too heavy to be carried to a cage, so the aliens locked the combat controls on the suit. Edd said, "We're caught in a vortex of impending doom, trapped like animals fresh for the slaughter!" Ed in the cage said, "Pass the mustard!" The Kankers were about to get the forced wedding underway, until, "This is Col. John Duling, release the Prototype suit and the squad now or we will be forced to take them from you, not to metion you girls were wanted on our list, and knew that you would be captured, now release them!" said John. "Never, attack!" Lee demanded. Until John pushed the unlock button for the suit, which unlocked everything on the suit, making it combat capable. The player controls Edd as he prevents the aliens from shooting down John's Phantom Gunboat, rescues the squad, but the Kankers fleed down the peak with Nazz, Edd pursues. Onces he chases them to the bottem of the peak, he yells, "Where is she!!!" Until the Kankers used their powers and become the Kankerator, Edd knew what to do, he set up a signal light to signal Edzilla. Ed saw the light and became Edzilla, and aided Edd-545 in his fight with the Kankerator. It was a fierce battle, but the heroes did it, Edzilla danced over the Kankerator, while Edd uses the suit to free Nazz. the remenants retreated underground never to return. Ending The Kankers were sent to prison, Spartan-545 has prevailed, and the war that plauged Peach Creek and Lemon Brook has finally silenced, Peach Creek and Lemon Brook rebuilt from what ruins remain, and hoped a lot of gratitude from Lemon Brook. Kevin thought that a dept of gratitude is something he'll think about for sometime to come. Category:Games Category:crossover